Families affected by HIV and AIDS require access to a comprehensive continuum of services. Findings from federally sponsored intervention trials and other studies could be used to help expand and enhance these services. However, a number of fundamental questions must first be answered about the feasibility of "technology transfer." The aims of this study are, (1) to determine HIV/AIDS care providers' interest in technology transfer." The aims of this study are, (1) to determine HIV/AIDS care providers' interest in technology transfer research to expand and implement services for families and barriers to potential collaboration, (2) to assess providers' current level of service to families and their capacities to undertake different kinds of interventions, (3) to examine patients' and families' need for family oriented services and desire to seek services from different settings, (4) to identify factors affecting patients' and family members' willingness to take part in family research at different settings, and (5) to evaluate how information and feedback gained through participation in this feasibility study affect providers' decision whether and how to become involved with specific opportunities for capacity building and technology transfer. In order to address these aims, this three year study will include interviews and focus groups with providers from 64 medical care and social service settings to determine their readiness to take part in efforts to expand programs for families. Data are also obtained through a comprehensive assessment of providers' capacities to serve families and to participate in technology transfer, including dimensions of organizational mission and leadership, availability of resources, and connections in the community. Thirty patients/clients serve by each setting along with approximately twenty of their family members will also be interviewed to assess their needs for service as well as factors that affect their desire for family- oriented services and their willingness to take part in psychosocial intervention studies. Data analysis to test a model of Research Partnerships will determine how initial setting readiness, research participation, setting capacities, patient and family needs and willingness to participate in research influence change in readiness, interest in capacity building and participation, setting capacities, patient and family needs and willingness to participate in research influence change in readiness, interest in capacity building and participation in research partnership activities. We will conduct cross-level analysis to better understand how providers' readiness and capacities are related to clients' and families' service needs and barriers to research participation. Study findings will guide efforts to implement family-oriented intervention research in frontline community service settings, and will help to establish a scientific framework for studying the process of technology transfer. This study will also lay the groundwork for sustained research collaboration with networks of community providers to better address the needs of families affected by HIV/AIDS.